


Melt With You

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: Yoongi is a softie when it comes to Chanyeol and no one needs to know but them.





	Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain why I love this random ass ship, but I just do.

Dinner takeout has just been set on the table when the front door opens and closes and the familiar footsteps of Chanyeol echo around the corner. The rapid scurrying of paws chase it. Yoongi calls out, "Hey, I got Chinese for dinner," but there's no response like he expected. He hears Chanyeol hang up his coat and then only silence, aside from a stray bark.

"Hyung?" Yoongi peeks his head around the corner and sees Chanyeol crouching down and scratching their two poodles behind their ears. A small frown mars his face. It's one he's seen before. "Oh no, what happened?" He goes over and takes Chanyeol's hand, squeezing it. "Was it Molly?"

Chanyeol sniffles and gives a barely noticeable nod. Yoongi doesn't say anything more and leads Chanyeol to the bedroom. There, he strips Chanyeol down and puts him into a fresh pair of pajamas, then nudges him toward the bed. Yoongi crawls in after him and it takes them just a little bit to settle, Yoongi's body curled up behind Chanyeol's. He's shorter, sure, but he still fits just right, knees tucked in behind Chanyeol's and his face resting against the back of Chanyeol's neck. Holly and Toben jump up and curl up in the spot in front of Chanyeol's chest.

Yoongi winds both arms around Chanyeol's waist. "You want to talk about it?"

There's no immediate answer. Chanyeol's breathing is steady, but his grip on Yoongi's hand is tight enough that it's cutting off Yoongi's blood circulation. Carefully, Yoongi slips his fingers between Chanyeol's.

"She was doing so well," Chanyeol says abruptly, and Yoongi hugs him tighter. "Her test results were improving, but this morning she — she wouldn't wake up."

Molly was a stray mutt that had been brought in a week ago to Chanyeol's veterinary clinic looking extremely malnourished and suffering from some sort of infection. As with all patients that come through his doors, Chanyeol fell for her immediately. Every now and then, one of the animals has to be put down, but it's more bearable for Chanyeol when the pet is old and has had a long, happy life with its family. Molly had been barely two years old.

Despite how often Yoongi tells him not to, he knows Chanyeol takes these things personally. He always thinks he should have done something better, detected something sooner. Always wants to cure every animal who comes through the clinic.

"I'm sure you did all you could," Yoongi says. He draws his bottom arm back and brings it above to run his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. That always calms him a bit. "You said she was really sick when she came in."

"That's what Kyungsoo said too."

Kyungsoo was the other veterinarian at the clinic. He's the more grounded of the two and likely persuaded Chanyeol that Molly was suffering too much and it would be kinder to put her down.

It's moot trying to convince Chanyeol that he isn't at fault. The only thing Yoongi can really do is stay close and comfort him the best he can. He lets go of Chanyeol and slips his hand under Chanyeol's shirt, absently petting Chanyeol's stomach. Sometimes when they're just lounging around, watching movies, or Yoongi is reading through manuscripts, they'll end up just like this with Yoongi rubbing his palm over Chanyeol's tummy like he's a lazy puppy seeking attention. Yoongi makes comments about how Chanyeol is mixing his work and personal life, but Chanyeol gets him back by saying Yoongi is always the one who initiates it.

So maybe the gesture is a comfort to Yoongi as much as it is for Chanyeol. It makes him feel like he's helping even when he doesn't know what words will make Chanyeol feel better.

Eventually Chanyeol's breathing evens out and Yoongi peeks over to see he's fallen asleep. Yoongi carefully extracts himself and drapes a light blanket over Chanyeol's long body, running his fingers through Chanyeol's hair one more time.

"Watch him," Yoongi whispers, grabbing Holly and Toben's attention before pointing at Chanyeol's body. Both dogs curl up flush against Chanyeol's chest.

He returns to dinner now lukewarm on the table and makes a plate for himself and packs the rest back up to put in the fridge. Grabbing his work laptop, he figures he can scan through at least ten more manuscripts while he eats. Namjoon, his co-worker, had called him lucky when he transitioned to the Adult Fiction team a couple months ago, but Yoongi has actually been thinking about asking for his spot back in Young Adult. Even if the YA submissions had ridiculous and dramatic plotlines, at least they were interesting. The drivel he sometimes has to weed through these days gives him headaches. There's only so many family conspiracy novels set in small rural towns he can handle. Give him vampires and fairies back.

He's persevered through his sixth manuscript when the bedroom door opens and Chanyeol shuffles down the hall, rubbing his eyes like a small child. He has Toben cradled in one arm and Holly trots along right behind his feet.

"Hey." Yoongi stands and stretches, pulling out a chair for Chanyeol. He squeezes Chanyeol's shoulder and grabs all the takeout containers from the fridge. They've been together long enough that he doesn't have to ask what Chanyeol wants, just starts putting this and that on a plate to reheat. "Feeling better?" he says over the low hum of the microwave.

"A little, yeah," Chanyeol says, glancing at Yoongi's laptop. "Another one set in rural Kansas?"

"Don't talk to me about that. I've already slogged through two others set in Montana. _Two._ Who are these people obsessed with Montana and why are all of them aspiring writers?"

Chanyeol smiles, small but genuine, and Yoongi relaxes for the first time since Chanyeol's come home.

Yoongi sets dinner down in front of Chanyeol and returns to his seat. A comfortable silence settles over them, broken at times only by the clink of Chanyeol's chopsticks and Yoongi muttering like a cranky old man at whatever he's reading. Chanyeol's feet find Yoongi's under the table and Yoongi sends him a brief smile, hooking their ankles together.

Chanyeol grabs both their plates when he finishes and loads them into the dishwasher while Yoongi perseveres through his last manuscript. The writing style is great, but the content is boring and the pacing is terrible. These are the worst, the ones he can't immediately make a decision on and he actually has to read through the whole thing to decide whether the author is worth taking on, if their areas of improvement just need a strong editor.

The weight of Chanyeol's hand, large and warm, against the back of Yoongi's neck draws him out of his thoughts.

"You almost done?" Chanyeol says, thumb rubbing behind Yoongi's ear.

Yoongi sighs and leans back into the touch. "I wanted to get through ten, but I guess I can leave this last one to reconsider in the morning."

"Good, come cuddle me and the puppies some more."

Yoongi laughs, but it's soft and fond. He loops an arm around Chanyeol's waist and rests his face against Chanyeol's stomach. Usually he'd put up more of a fight, still not used to the amount of physical affection Chanyeol wants, but today he'll give Chanyeol whatever he asks for. Closing his computer, he follows Chanyeol to the living room and drops onto the couch, patting his lap. Holly and Toben need a couple tries before they're able to jump onto the neighboring cushion.

It's always a surprise how Chanyeol shrinks himself to fit against Yoongi. It should be uncomfortable, but Chanyeol crawls into Yoongi's lap like it's the most natural thing and hugs Yoongi's shoulders and he just... fits just like that. Habit makes Yoongi press a kiss to the start of Chanyeol's jaw line right under his ear.

"No one would know you're actually the older one," Yoongi says, rubbing Chanyeol's back.

"What are you trying to say? Since I'm the hyung, I can't get cuddles?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," Yoongi says, tucking his face against Chanyeol's neck. "I like you here. Though calling it cuddles doesn't really help."

Chanyeol draws back and rests his hands on Yoongi's chest. "Thanks," he says, biting his lip and playing with the collar of Yoongi's shirt, straightening and folding it back down. "For not thinking I'm ridiculous when I get like this."

Yoongi frowns. "I've never thought that about you."

"You do when I pick up a new hobby that we both know I'm going to lose interest in after a month."

"That's different," Yoongi says, rolling his eyes. "And I wish you would sell your race car collection because you're clearly never going to touch it again."

"I might still get back into it!"

Yoongi sneaks his hand under Chanyeol's shirt again, thumb dragging along the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "Uh huh."

Chanyeol looks down. "You're doing it again."

There's no point in denying it or making up an excuse. "I know. I like this part of you. Doing this to you. With you?"

"Sure," Chanyeol laughs, and Yoongi is so glad to hear that sound. "I like it too. Since you're cute."

"Oh, I'm cute, huh?" Yoongi says, smirking.

"Yeah, real cute," Chanyeol says, cupping Yoongi's face with his large hands. "Especially when you get annoyed at something, you become adorable."

"Enough," says Yoongi, poking Chanyeol's hip lightly. "Ruining my reputation."

"Don't worry," Chanyeol says, resting their foreheads together. He goes a little cross-eyed. "Your true identity as a secret softie is safe with me."

"I said shush," Yoongi mumbles and tips his chin up to press their lips together.

Even though their age gap is enough that Yoongi has to call him hyung, Chanyeol usually gets mistaken as the younger one. The dynamics of their relationship tend to work out that way too. Yoongi will know when they're on their last rolls of toilet paper and figure out their grocery list. All their utilities are under Yoongi's name and Chanyeol just keeps paying for dinner until Yoongi tells him he's covered his half of the monthly bills.

And then moments like these when he has Chanyeol in his lap, the other's hands resting neatly between them, and the only response he gets from Chanyeol is the slight purse of his lips each time their mouths meet. It's chaste and innocent and makes Yoongi's insides melt, though he'll admit that to no one, not even himself.

Kissing Chanyeol is always really good, almost to an infuriating degree. His lips are soft and he always responds to every single change, sighing when the kiss deepens and whining when Yoongi tries to pull away before he's ready for the kiss to end. Some nights and lazy weekend afternoons, all they do is curl up on the couch and kiss until they're absolutely sick of it, until their lips are dry and their lungs ache.

At the beginning they wouldn't even last five minutes before they started tearing off each other's clothes. It isn't that Yoongi doesn't get aroused when they make out these days; he's usually half-hard the whole time, but something about being together for a couple years now makes it easier to slow down. Also, the sex is a hundred times better after an hour of foreplay.

The way Chanyeol is responding to him now means something else though and Yoongi pulls back after a few more kisses to brush Chanyeol's hair back and take Chanyeol's hands in his. "Bedroom?" he says, circling his thumbs over Chanyeol's skin.

Nodding, Chanyeol stands up, wincing a little as he stretches out his legs. Beside Yoongi, Holly and Toben sit up too, but Chanyeol holds a palm out. "Stay."

Banging in front of the dogs is something both of them feel weird about.

Once they're in the bedroom, door closed, Yoongi hugs Chanyeol from behind and presses his face between Chanyeol's shoulders. "What are you feeling tonight?"

While Chanyeol thinks, Yoongi gets a headstart on undoing Chanyeol's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. He gets Chanyeol's shirt off when Chanyeol turns around and catches Yoongi's hands.

"I want to take care of you."

"All right," Yoongi says without missing a beat, brushing his lips along the jut of Chanyeol's collarbone, then lets his hands fall to his sides.

There's a noticeable shift in Chanyeol's demeanor. He approaches Yoongi like he's made of crystal, like Yoongi might crumble to pieces if his touch is too careless and rough, and starts undressing Yoongi slowly. His sweater, the button up underneath, his pants -- one piece after another until Yoongi is completely naked.

The first few times Chanyeol treated him this way, reverent almost, Yoongi had felt so uncomfortable with the attention he couldn't actually keep an erection, which was an embarrassing thing for someone in their mid-20's to experience. He's still not completely used to it, doesn't think he'll ever be, because Chanyeol's attention is so overwhelming that he always ends up staring at the floor so he doesn't do something embarrassing like forget how to breathe.

Which ends up happening anyway when Chanyeol sinks to the ground and takes Yoongi into his mouth, diligently working him up to full hardness. Yoongi places one hand on Chanyeol's shoulder and sinks the other one into Chanyeol's hair, gasping and curling over when Chanyeol nearly succeeds in taking his entire length.

"Hyung," Yoongi warns when Chanyeol doesn't show any signs of stopping, but Chanyeol doesn't even act like he heard anything. It doesn't take long after that for him to spill into Chanyeol's mouth, legs going weak, both hands braced against Chanyeol's shoulders.

Yoongi's head is in a slight haze as Chanyeol guides him onto the bed. He watches Chanyeol strip the rest of the way and reaches out for him immediately, practically purring when Chanyeol settles over him, chests pressed flush together.

"See? Cute," Chanyeol mumbles and kisses Yoongi so thoroughly that whatever basic thoughts he still had all disappear and the only thing he knows is the heat of Chanyeol's mouth expertly taking him apart.

His body doesn't resist at all when Chanyeol moves him into a more comfortable position, stacking pillows behind his neck and shoulders. He's not even embarrassed when his legs are pushed back and he's fully exposed, Chanyeol easing two fingers into him. It's a comfortable fullness and he encourages Chanyeol to go deeper by holding the other's wrist while he shifts his hips lower.

"You're so good at taking me," Chanyeol says, almost whining a little, knocking his head against the inside of Yoongi's knee. "I wish you could see this."

A different night, Yoongi would tell Chanyeol to shut up. But right now, he curls his hand behind Chanyeol's head and moves his hips back and forth as Chanyeol stretches him open.

" _Oh,_ ," Yoongi breathes when Chanyeol curls and taps his fingers. He arches his back and keeps his hips pressed down, intense sparks of pleasure spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes every time Chanyeol puts pressure on that spot inside him.

Chanyeol works Yoongi open slow, glacial practically, all the way up to four fingers and Yoongi is sweating, another orgasm already pulled from him just from the constant pressure against his prostate, and he's hard again, leaving a mess of precome on his stomach.

He really doesn't want to beg, but he's close to it, especially when Chanyeol kisses up Yoongi's stomach and chest, deviating briefly to drag the flat of his tongue over Yoongi's nipple, then uses his teeth, until it's hard and sensitive and Yoongi is hands down trembling by the time Chanyeol rises up to press his mouth to Yoongi's. He kisses Chanyeol like he's dying of thirst, desperate, but still doing his best to allow Chanyeol to do what he wants. It isn't meant to be teasing, he knows. Chanyeol just gets carried away sometimes.

The moment Chanyeol finally, _finally_ slides into Yoongi, it drags such a raw groan out of Yoongi there's no way the neighbors didn't hear. Chanyeol fills him up so well, full and deep, that when they're together like this, Yoongi is slightly more in love with Chanyeol's dick than the person. He figures Chanyeol knows, if not by the way Yoongi's body sucks him in, then definitely when Yoongi starts mumbling things like, "God, this fucking _dick_ ," as if he's experiencing a life-changing event.

It never lasts long, not when Chanyeol has spent ages winding them up so tight. When Yoongi comes for the third time that night, the pleasure is too sharp and almost painful, and his body shudders hard while he clings to Chanyeol with weakened limbs.

Chanyeol is the only person who's been able to reduce him to such a vulnerable state, who Yoongi even feels comfortable showing this side of himself to. It's still scary, but Chanyeol already gives so much so freely, that Yoongi thinks it's the least he can do in return.

It's especially worth it when Chanyeol looks down at him with an open, unguarded smile, eyes wild and sparkling, while Yoongi is one big sweaty mess, and calls Yoongi the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

No one ever gets it when Yoongi says that sometimes being with Chanyeol actually hurts.

It's a relief to watch Chanyeol return to his usual self. The heaviness in his steps is gone and the kisses he gives Yoongi while he cleans Yoongi up are playful and teasing.

"Welcome back," Yoongi says, sitting up. He doesn't try to stand, knowing already his legs won't hold him for at least another ten minutes.

Chanyeol rubs Yoongi's hip. "Thanks for bringing me back."

_Always,_ Yoongi supplies in his head, leaning forward to hug Chanyeol around the middle loosely. A comfort more to himself than Chanyeol. _Whenever you need it, I'll bring you back._

\---

All of Chanyeol's friends and even some of Yoongi's always ask him what he sees in Chanyeol. They're constantly trying to figure out how their relationship works and Yoongi never knows how to feel about the skepticism and disbelief. Should he feel special that what he and Chanyeol have is so unique or should he be offended that others don't think they fit? He's mostly kind of annoyed.

"Do we match to you?" Yoongi says when Chanyeol crawls under the sheets, freshly showered. Chanyeol's arm freezes mid-air in its mission to hold Yoongi closer.

"Match?" Chanyeol's hand falls against Yoongi's hip. "We're nothing alike."

Yoongi frowns. "Why are we together then?"

"Uh." Chanyeol props his head on his other hand. "I'm going to assume this isn't a breakup talk and you're just asking why we're compatible. Why we fit."

No, breaking up is the last thing Yoongi means. He's glad Chanyeol knows what he's asking even if he's bad at formulating the question. "People understand Jimin and Taehyung. Or Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They don't get us."

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

Chanyeol lowers his arm and drops his head to rest on his bicep. "I don't really blame them. Honestly, sometimes I also wonder what you see in me." He holds up a hand when Yoongi opens his mouth to argue. "I'm just saying. It seems like you should find me too annoying to be attractive. I'm loud and take up too much space and spend money too easily on frivolous things."

"You _are_ too annoying to be attractive."

The first time Yoongi saw Chanyeol was at New Year's party hosted by Taehyung and Jimin over two years ago. It was obvious Chanyeol was good-looking, but that impression had been immediately dampened when Chanyeol proceeded to make really loud, really _bad_ jokes in the middle of the room that made it difficult for other people to have conversations at the same time. He had still been nice to look at, but Yoongi found him, well, too uncouth to bother getting to know.

But then Chanyeol had overheard Yoongi talking to someone about his new puppy and inserted himself into the conversation, which that in itself really irritated Yoongi, but he also adored his new dog too much and ultimately couldn't resist answering Chanyeol's question about Holly's name and breed. Things had quickly spiraled from there. Yoongi soon learned about Chanyeol's own poodle, Toben, and a hundred facts about how to properly care for them and what was best for their diet and health.

What had changed his mind about Chanyeol's personality was how serious and thorough he'd been when Yoongi started asking questions, never treating Yoongi like he should have known all of this information already. By the time the midnight countdown rolled around, they'd been talking for two hours in their own world. Across the room, Jimin had shot him a wink and thumbs up and made kissy faces, which Yoongi had blatantly ignored. What had been impossible to miss was Chanyeol leaning forward and brushing Yoongi's bangs to the side, a gesture that, embarrassingly, had Yoongi's stomach doing a flip. Which was something that, before that moment, he'd resolutely claim did not happen to Min Yoongi.

Other things that didn't happen to Yoongi was kissing almost strangers at midnight on New Year's Eve, but Chanyeol had ended up exception to that rule too.

"You fell for me anyway," Chanyeol says in the present, an annoying smug grin on his face.

"You seduced me while I was intoxicated and used my weakness for Holly against me."

Scooting closer, Chanyeol plants a kiss on different parts of Yoongi's face with each word. "You keep letting me seduce you."

Like so many other aspects of Chanyeol, Yoongi finds his behavior simultaneously offensive and endearing. This apparently is a dichotomy which really does it for Yoongi.

"Hey," Chanyeol says, pushing Yoongi onto his back to use Yoongi's chest as a pillow. "We're good together, just in ways that aren't easily visible to others. Do you want to be more obvious?"

"No," Yoongi says immediately, the idea of allowing others into their space causing an almost physical negative reaction.

"Don't be bothered by other people being lame then. Or tell me when they're doing it so I can go and beat them up."

"My hero," Yoongi says flatly.

"Your knight in shining armor."

Yoongi rolls his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait, be the big spoon first," Chanyeol says, rolling onto his side away from Yoongi.

Yoongi grumbles, but slides over and presses up against Chanyeol's back. He further contradicts his grumpiness by kissing the mole between Chanyeol's shoulder blades. God, he really has no shame around him.

It's not very common for Yoongi to verbally communicate how he feels about Chanyeol. Usually, he prefers actions over words, doing things for Chanyeol, making sure he's taken care of, getting random gifts and throwing them at Chanyeol to make the gesture less sappy.

But sometimes the action Chanyeol needs is to hear the words.

"Hey, Prince Charming."

Chanyeol chuckles, quiet, but Yoongi definitely feels it. "Hm?"

"Love you."

Chanyeol tugs Yoongi's arms around him tighter. "I love you, too, you secret softie."

Yoongi's long admitted he's a giant pushover for two presences in his life: his dog and Park Chanyeol. Sometimes they're indistinguishable, which is slightly concerning. But Yoongi's life is good like this and he's embarrassed that he was ever worried or cared about what others thought of them.

What he has right now is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twt: @ensnarable


End file.
